Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to stabilizing an on-screen code on a mobile device for scanning by a code scanner.
Related Art
A user may present a code displayed on a mobile device, such as a barcode or a Quick Response (QR) code, to make a purchase from a merchant or to present an e-ticket at an airport or an event. The code is scanned by a code scanner. When the scanning process takes a few moments, the user may believe that it is user error in the placement of the code relative to the code scanner. The user may shift the mobile device around to adjust the code in an attempt to get the code scanned. However, the code scanner can detect the code in most positions as long as it is stable. Whether the user moves the code intentionally to have it read or unintentionally due to unsteady hands, movement of the code disrupts the scanning process and adds to the time it takes to complete the scan.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.